


蛋饺粽

by John_Z



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z
Summary: 雷文，关于小光一，认为光一jier大的千万别看。第一人称攻视角。





	蛋饺粽

 

之前有人说过光一的小光一只有百元打火机那么大，他自己也曾暧昧不清地反驳过。虽然不知道那位粉丝是什么样的心态这么调弄他，但形容成百元打火机还是有点过分啊，小光一虽然的确有点小，好歹要比打火机大一点吧。

你别看他在外面还佯装不在意似的笑嘻嘻反驳，实际上回到家之后还是会有点委屈和不安。我问他怎么回事，他眨巴着眼睛含糊其辞，半天后又突然嘟嘟囔囔冒出一句“明明是千元…”这种无厘头的话。晚上我和他做爱，从后面进去后他呻吟着半坐在我身上，我的手从他胸前往下摸，当我碰到他胯间硬邦邦的性器时他突然弓起身体捂住了我的手，他的喘息急乱了几分，边推着我的手边往后面缩，然后又把我吃的更深了。我笑着拍了下他的屁股，顶了顶胯问他今天怎么这么主动，他被我弄得腰有点软，带了点难耐的喘音哭哼了一下。“别碰…”

我以为他说的是让我别磨前列腺，丝毫没有领会他的其他意思握住那根性器揉搓着又狠狠操了几十下，平时他都会支起腿从前面颤颤地伸手过来抵着我小腹让我慢点，这次反而没往前躲仍是乖乖跪坐在我腿上，被撞出了哭腔也不肯动一动，只有发颤的手指还抓着我的手腕一个劲地往外拉“你、别碰…”

我总算是明白了，他是不想让我碰前面。但没理由啊，我性格本就有些恶劣，他这么一说我反倒更来劲了。我把他翻了个身，一把攥住那根被我操出了点水的性器大力撸动了起来，手中的性物在我每次插进深处碾磨打转时都会轻微搐动，一抖一抖的实在是很可爱。我看见光一的脸比以往还要红，半阖的眼睛里有点难堪还有点要哭了一般的委屈。他今天很快就射了，高潮中他悬起腰双腿撑在床上，可爱的性器颤栗抽动了几下，然后哭喘着弄了我满手的浊液，他的指甲深深掐进我手背，抽抽噎噎地骂了我一句。

 

后来他一直不肯理我，睡觉时也背对着我。偶尔我故意贴在他后背上，胯间不安分的东西顶着他的屁股有一下没一下的磨蹭，就会看见他耳朵慢慢变红，身体也有些僵硬地往前挪，终于有一天他被我强硬地拉进了怀里，我伸手摸进他衣服胡乱撩拨，他轻声哼着也没怎么过分挣扎，等我拽掉他内裤摸前面的时候光一又开始闹别扭了，他双腿乱蹬拒绝我的触碰，等我松手后却又乖了下来。虽然不知道光一到底有什么好在意的，他前面也被我舔射过很多次，该看的不该看的早尽收眼底了，但突如其来的闹情绪还是让我不得不做出一次退让，我凑在他耳畔哄他说不碰前面，光一这才放松了身体软软靠在我怀里，主动递过来润滑剂挤在了我手上。

我把另一边的夜灯也打开了，我拉开他的腿，果然大腿内侧还有点不明显的勒痕。光一今天的节目现场我也在，服装师给他挑选的演出服很禁欲也很性感，紧身的黑皮裤估计是量身为光一准备的，服装师给他试穿时问了他好多次有没有感觉不适的地方，他只是摇着头说没有，挺合身的。小光一被紧紧勒在胯间，甚至隐隐露出轮廓的样子简直太诱人太可爱，虽然的确不大，但我敢保证勃起后绝对要大于百元打火机。光一似乎余光瞥见了我正盯着他下面看，颇不自在地侧了侧身，留给我被皮裤勒得紧紧的臀部。嘛，屁股也可爱。

跳完舞后光一和几个熟人交谈了一会，我隐约听见了有人说「这次的皮裤束缚感好强，光一前辈还能跳的这么自然真厉害啊」诸如此类的话，又见光一挠了挠脑袋打着哈哈说哪里有，大概多多少少猜出了一点。等他工作完回去时果然皱着眉头一副若有所思的样子，他看了眼我宽松的运动裤，又看了看自己刚换上的修身牛仔裤，冷不防问道：“为什么啊…” 

他也没把话说明白，我就见他低着头，很懊恼的样子。“怎么？”

“我…不觉得很勒啊。”

＊然后我就偷偷给他准备了小礼物＊

光一见我迟迟没了动作，用手臂撑起上半身，他看见我的手从他大腿上慢慢往上移，以为我又要碰他前面，条件反射性地合拢了腿。我有些好笑，重新拉开时还费了一番力气，我摸了摸他腿根处被皮裤勒出来的印子，拇指在浅浅的痕迹上来回滑过，他紧张地绷起了身体，用一种复杂又羞涩的眼神飞快扫了我一眼：“你干嘛啊…”

“没事，你等我一下。”

我从袋子里翻出件顺路买的紧身皮裤，选的尺码是女士M，他看见那条裤子时脸色瞬间变了，又见我拿了剪刀就开始胡乱折腾，再次忍不住拔高音量质问：“你什么意思？”

“你不是想体会一下那种束缚感吗，这样操更带劲儿。”他被我说的瞬间红了脸，哀怨地瞪了我一眼便转过身不再看我。裤子剪成了前封后开的样子，侧边也被开了两条缝。我软磨硬泡哄了半天又亲又舔直到把他弄得全身都软了才答应穿上这条色情的裤子。我又给他扔过去一条蕾丝内裤，黑色吊带连着脚底的丝袜，他身体还有些飘飘然，被我托着屁股换上时也没什么力气反驳，最后他被我弄成了是个男人都会血脉喷张的样子，我给他穿上了丁字裤，前面粉白色的蕾丝兜住了光一半勃起的性物，其余部分则深深陷进了两瓣浑圆柔软的臀肉间，或许是摩擦在穴口上的感觉有些怪异，他好几次不安地晃了晃屁股，手指也想勾住内裤边缘把它扯出来，我抓着他的手按在了一边，给他穿好黑丝袜后和内裤系在了一起，被打扮成了比女人还性感的样子，光一不好意思地蜷了蜷脚趾，丝袜上微小的动作牵扯到连在一起的丁字裤，他没忍住轻哼了一声，脸蛋也比刚才更红了。我给他最后套上了那条女士皮裤，这件比光一在舞台上的演出服还要更紧更勒人，好不容易给他套上后光一难受地趴在床上的喘了好一会儿，后面被剪开的部位暴露出他的臀部，柔软的臀肉被勒得微微往外凸，看起来倒是愈发挺立诱人。

我勾出夹在他穴里的内裤操了进去，光一没跪稳，腿一软跌进了被子里，我把他捞起来锢在了怀里，没动几下就听见了和以往不太一样的呻吟，他喘得很急，撑在床上的手臂不住地打着颤，半裸的上半身浮上了层湿黏的汗，我吻了吻他的后背慢慢加快抽插的频率。

“哈、前…前面…哈啊——”他紧紧攥着床单，垂下脑袋随着我愈发激烈的顶弄晃动颠簸，牢牢裹在他身上的皮裤蹭在床垫上，腿弯处皮革摩擦出令人遐想的涩响声，光一转过脸面色绯红地看着我，他说前面勒得难受。我俯下身和他接吻，伸手在他前面凸起的地方用力揉了一把，立刻听到了一声猫哼似的细长呻吟，他情不自禁地夹了夹腿后穴也吞得更急，双手覆在我手背上拽也不是按也不是，被我弄狠了就发出哭泣一般的颤音，露在外面的臀肉也抖了抖，我看他颤的厉害终于好心松开了手，手指从皮裤侧边钻进去拽扯着系在内裤上的吊带袜，我咬着他耳朵沉声问道：“变得好敏感，勒得你很爽吗。”

“啊…啊嗯…胀、好胀…”我破开肉壁的阻碍埋进了更深的地方，软嫩的穴肉很快又将我紧紧吸覆住，光一被插的深喘着塌下腰膝盖也有些跪不稳，我用力扯了扯吊带袜蓄足了劲在他里面横冲直撞，隔靴搔痒地蹭在前列腺上把他弄得哆嗦不止，等他晃着屁股呜哼着要我顶上那点时又开始隔着皮裤揉搓起他被死死勒住的性物，我不知道光一说的是哪里胀，估计前后都很胀吧。“光一桑在舞台上跳舞的时候…穿着皮裤蹭在地上也会这么爽吗？”他一往后躲我就更狠地顶胯往前操，等我如他所愿一直捣上前列腺后他反而僵着身体一动不动了，准备来说是被操的动不了，光一的呻吟蓦然绵长高昂起来，他仰起脖子掐住了我的手，汗津津的脑袋胡乱摇了摇，然后我听见他哭了出来，他的小腹痉挛抽搐了几下，带动着整个身体都在抖，浓重的哭腔里多了点陌生的惊喘，他哭着说，他想射了。

我没松开按在他胯间的手，插在里面的东西反而更卖力地操干了起来，他见我没有停下来的意思哭的更急了，小穴也因高潮边缘而剧烈收缩，我扯着那根吊带往外拉到极致又松开手让它弹回去，估计是狠狠地牵扯到了包裹住性器的蕾丝内裤，光一猛地打了个激灵剧烈抖了一下，他弓起脊背失声叫了出来，腿根痉挛着下腹往上挺了挺。他高潮了，我能感觉到夹住我的地方正激烈搐动着，不一会儿就听到光一崩溃一般的哭喊。 

“啊啊啊……呜、呜呜……怎…怎么办…”他的前面还被皮裤勒着，射出来的浊液透不过皮革布料还被堵在里面，光一哭得惨兮兮的样子激发了我的兽欲，我摁着他的腰又把他操了好一会儿才终于发泄进去，光一几次拱起腰剧烈挣扎哭着说他前面难受，等到结束后我把他翻过身扒掉了皮裤才发现，那里面已经被他射的一塌糊涂了，他肯定不止射了一次。蕾丝内裤里兜满了没来得及淌出来的精液，在皮裤的束缚逐渐松开后，那些浊液便沿着他的囊袋淌下臀缝，有些和我射在他穴里溢出来的精液混在一起融进了床单里，有些则流下大腿根把他下体弄得一片黏糊狼藉，蕾丝上沾满了浓厚的白浊，我小心翼翼地给他脱掉内裤，捏着丁字裤边缘把夹在里面的那部分细窄布料也扯了出来，彻底没了束缚后光一又颤声哭着射了点东西，挺立的性器晃了晃滴下最后几股黏液，之后仍保持着高高翘起的样子在空气中颤栗。

我伸手摸了摸他的性物，把余韵中还没清醒过来的人又摸得一个哆嗦，我敢保证，的确比百元打火机要大点儿。光一睁开湿哒哒的眼睛看了我一眼，又瞥见我在盯着他下面，难堪地用手臂遮住了红通通的眼睛。 

“干嘛啊…你是不是也觉得…”

“好可爱，这样的光一，又色情又性感。”我没等他说完，抢先表达了内心的真实想法。

“是吗…”他还在抽噎，感觉我在哄他骗他。

“不是感觉到很勒了吗”

“可是…”

“说明光一不小呢，而且只有光一才能把紧身裤穿出这种感觉。”

“呜…好过分啊…说我百元打火机什么的…”被认可后光一委屈地抽泣着，我把他抱进怀里哄了哄，心里也在指责广播里乱说话的粉丝有些过分，但想必对方也没猜到光一私下里居然会这么在意吧。

“其实有千元那么大的…对吧？”就在我以为光一已经不再纠结的时候，他又冷不防冒出来一句话，他睁着双黑亮亮的眼睛问我，语气有些扭扭捏捏。

“是…你说的都对。”我哭笑不得，硬要说的话，百元的大小和千元其实没差多少，十倍的话又太反人类。不过既然这样能让他舒服点，我就只需要闭着眼睛说对就可以了。

 

 


End file.
